


Hidden Flaw

by SlyDirtyBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dont panic there's lube, First Time, Forgive Me, Im new here so I dont know how to tag, Insecurity, Katsuki has a dirty mouth, Lack of Communication, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Sex Toys, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Victor spelled with a k, When your willy dont work like it used to before, Yuri P. is there to "Straighten" Viktor out, bottom!yuuri, performance anxiety, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue
Summary: No, no, Viktor Nikiforov is and forever will be flawless. Just like the online blogs said, just like the magazines said, how they even said he has no insecurities, no worries. Nothing is wrong with Viktor Nikiforov, five gold medalist, sex god, perfect Mr. Niki-He snaps out of the train of his thoughts when he feels hands cup his cheeks. His whole body flinched at the touch. His throat was tight. When he realized they were Yuuri’s hands, he reached up to grab them as they still cradled his face.Viktor was crying.****A fan fiction about a stubborn man with a flaw he's scared to admit he has .





	Hidden Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name it Taneya, I'm new here but not new to the fan fic world~  
> My lovely friend @LolaxRai help edit my work. Bless her soul, she's wonderful.  
> I haven't type fan fiction with smut in it since I was 15....which was yeeeaars ago. But call me Daniel, because I'm back at it again. 
> 
> Wait-please don't let that joke stop you from reading.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. When I was typing this, I thought I would make short and it ended up being 10k because I got in my feelings and love these too much. Oops. But it will all be worth it. ;)
> 
> Comments are welcomed and feedback. Should I continue writing fan fictions?

Viktor Nikiforov could be read like a book, or so the media would like to think. Viktor’s favorite form of media was magazines, because who doesn’t like reading articles written as though they truly knew you? But they didn’t.

Subheadings or bold lettering on the cover of several magazines strewn about in a sloppy pile would catch his eyes when going grocery shopping for his and Yuuri’s favorite meals. He hated that he actually took the time to stop what he was actually doing to read the columns; row after row about the Viktor Nikiforov. They would only lead Viktor to flick his tongue against his teeth in disgust before a lady would say, “Sir, you must pay for those before you look.”

There are days when he wants to tell the media, you don’t know me. To tell them that the people who are actually close to him really know him, and that the media spotlight on him is nothing but a false mask. No, not everything he broadcast was a lie. You can know someone’s favorite cake but don’t know what type of frosting they prefer. He can already hear Yuuri’s voice in the back of his head.

_“You don’t eat frosting, Vitya. You literally wipe off the frosting to a perfectly fine cupcake then complain how you wiped off too much.”_

Just because others know the surface parts of you that are easily accessible through a click here or a swipe there, that doesn’t mean you know them. It's the small details that build the important and most intimate things about someone. Like when Yurio slaps Viktor upside his head because he keeps putting the tissue under instead of over, despite being told many times that is not how it goes.

Viktor did find humor in how people made things up about him, and then shared it with others before they even would ask Viktor himself if it was accurate. 

He does, however, hate how the media makes him look like his unstoppable... flaw free. Really, he was just like any other human being.

He bites his nails when he gets stressed. He forgets to flush the toilet and put the seat down. _Did I do that this morning?_ Viktor muses, turning away from the magazines, _Jesus, Yuuri is going to kill me._

Yes, he’s a five gold medalist. Yes, he’s getting married soon. Yes, he’s a smooth talker.  
No, he’s not done with skating yet, in fact, he might be a 6 gold medalist if his husband-to-be doesn't come and snatch it from him. No, he’s not confused and having a late phase, nor is he second guessing who he’s marrying. And last but not least he doesn't smooth talk to others to get his way. These were the things crappy magazines in a grocery store would contain.

Oh and let’s not forget about the online magazines which irritated Viktor the most; Viktor Nikiforov: Sex God? Or has age caught up to him finally? The blog would talk about Viktor’s “sex life”, despite not hearing so much as a single peep from Viktor or any of his supposed “former lovers” on the subject. He is aware that he can be pretty loose-lipped with the media; he is not camera shy, but he has never talked to them about anything in that manner. Anything they proclaimed about him were rumors; posts to make a few bucks for some online publisher. They could say Viktor is into having sex in the bedroom of someone’s parents, and the internet would explode and believe them.

The media does not know Viktor Nikiforov.

He’s sensitive; clingy to the point it even drives Yuuri up a wall, but he still lets him cling tight... when Yuuri would allow it. He had an entire photo library of nothing of Makka. Out of space on his phone? He buys a new miniSD card to take even more pictures. Not to mention that he likes taking candid pictures of Yuuri 24/7, mainly in the morning of Yuuri in his sweatpants that hung off his hips in just that way that showed his happy trail.

God, did Viktor love the black trail of hair that lead beyond the waistband of his sweatpants...which now had Viktor thinking to himself about if Yuuri was wearing boxers underneath or not... exactly the thought that had gotten them into one of their more recently recurring arguments earlier.

Viktor wasn’t at the grocery store to go shopping...he was there because he was pissed. More towards himself than anything. He needed to let off steam. He hated that Yuuri was left alone with Makka, but he didn’t walk out on him. After they were done screaming over each other, Viktor said three simple words to get himself kicked out of his own home.

“Are you done?”

It’s been an ongoing argument since Yuuri has moved in with him and Makka. When Viktor takes time to think about it, he knows it is his fault. A promise he failed to deliver to Yuuri when he moved in: sex without holding back. He promised Yuuri he would give him all of himself sexually as soon as he moved in. Viktor always treated Yuuri, never letting Yuuri pleasure him. As of late, Yuuri has gotten bolder and needier, making first moves and starting to grab at the older man. Sooner or later, three-finger prostate massages and blowjobs would eventually grow boring…. or rather the need for more would become too substantial. Viktor would push Yuuri away and say he’s tired. There was always an excuse as to why he didn’t want Yuuri to touch him, but they were all bullshit reasons. Viktor couldn’t say what was actually happening, which leads to Yuuri growing upset and thinking that he’s the reason.

How many times as Viktor turned down Yuuri for sex? How many times has he seen Yuuri with tears in his eyes before he’d roll over with his back turned away from his fiancé…. or sleep in that god forsaken spare room? How many times has he had to explain it wasn’t him, he was just “tired”?

Viktor wasn’t tired.

He has a flaw. A flaw he hates but refuses to talk about.

Erectile Dysfunction.

It sounded so simple yet it was something he couldn’t easily bring up to his own fiancé. It was more complicated because all of these magazines and online blogs made him seem as if he was an almighty sex god, but no one can be a sex anything, god or otherwise, when one simply cannot get it up.

Viktor Nikiforov, age 28, cannot get or keep an erection to actually penetrate his fiancé. He wasn’t perfect as the media made him. Viktor thought he could pleasure him just fine with what he has been doing, but Yuuri wanted more.

Viktor himself wanted more but his body wasn’t responding. So many frustrating nights when he would have Yuuri so close to him; his heart and mind would race. He could feel his blood boil as his Japanese lover started to straddle him. Yuuri drove him crazy; his sweet moans in his ears would have him dragging his nails down the younger man’s back. To feel him hard against his belly button, muttering sweet nothings in his mother’s tongue. His mind would chant how much he wanted him, but got scared when he felt his lower half not responding as fingers trail down his stomach. He didn’t want to be embarrassed about the situation, so he would lie, grabbing on Yuuri’s wrist to stop him from going any further. It was always something; either he was tired, he had practice the next day, or mainly that Yuuri’s family would hear them. 

The last excuse led Viktor to promise to give himself to Yuuri when they would have the privacy in St. Petersburg.

And now what? Here they were, in the privacy of Viktor’s home, their home. He can only make a bullshit excuse for so long. One sided oral can go but so far.

Viktor felt his phone vibrate. It’s only been an hour since he left the house, and usually when Yuuri’s mad, it’s at least two hours before communication is open again. Surprisingly, it was Yuuri.

When he answered the phone, he was silent for a second or two, unsure what to say. He opened his mouth but Yuuri spoke first.

“I can’t find Makka’s food.” When Viktor heard him sniffle, his heart shattered. He looked at the phone for the time and that only made his heart ache more.

11:49 PM

They had that argument at 9. He probably worried Yuuri to death. How did he manage to stay out this long? He does remember he end up talking to Chris, who only end up saying that “communication is key”. Chris was the first one to know about him having this issue. No matter how many times Chris told him to get it checked out, Viktor is stubborn and responds by rolling his eyes, saying how he’s not that old yet for such problems.

“Viktoru, I can’t find her food and I don’t know w-where her scoop is!” Viktor pats his pants pocket for his keys to his car as he leaves out of the store. Yuuri had his ways to say he wanted Viktor home or near him because Makkachin does not eat this late, but hearing Yuuri so hurt killed Viktor.

“Okay sweetie, I’m on my way home, alright?” The phone went silent as he heard Yuuri’s unsteady and shaky breathe. God, his selfish ways has left Yuuri alone at home, knowing how he gets in situations like this. He probably was having an anxiety attack. Viktor could very well see Yuuri a mess like he finds him any other time when he has one. It scared him, so god only knows how messed up he is now. “Prosti, moya zvezda. Prosti.”

The Russian words spilled out so fast, he forgot the younger was new at the language until he heard the Japanese man reply, “Ie, ie, gomen'nasai…Gomen.”

Viktor pulled up to a soundless flat around 12:30, When he put his keys on the hook, he noticed that Makkachin did not run up to greet him. She usually does no matter how late it was. He took off his shoes, walking past the living room to find no one there.

Bathroom, no.  
Kitchen, no.  
Bedroom…No.

He checked the last place he wanted to find him; the extra bedroom. The bed was just a full size, nothing compared to his bed in their room. Instead, he strips out his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He pulls the blanket back and got under with his love.

Makkachin was at the foot of the small bed, moving a bit to get comfortable again after Viktor joined them. The Russian man wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He wanted to whisper to him to come to bed, their bed, in their room. But he knew he was sleeping heavily after all the crying that Viktor is pretty sure he had been doing since he left the house.

_God, Viktor, you’re so stupid. Over something so small. Do you actually think Yuuri would leave you over something like this?_

He answered himself, yes. His past relationships have dropped him for not being able to give them what they want nor was patience enough to wait or help him get there. There was Chris tho back when he was in his Junior’s figure skating. He started having this problem when he turned 25, and erectile dysfunction is rare to run at such a young age, but after Chris literally dragged him the doctor and they stated what was wrong, Viktor had been in denial ever since. He would refuse to take the medication and he didn’t mentioned it to anyone else because he thought maybe it was the stress from skating. Maybe he just has too much on his mind or in the heat of it all, it would just come naturally.

But it never happened, and his stubborn ass still didn’t want to accept that he wasn’t flawless. No, no, Viktor Nikiforov is and forever will be flawless. Just like the online blogs said, just like the magazines said, how they even said he has no insecurities, no worries. Nothing is wrong with Viktor Nikiforov, five gold medalist, sex god, perfect Mr. Niki-

He snaps out of the train of his thoughts when he feels hands cup his cheeks. His whole body flinched at the touch. His throat was tight. When he realized they were Yuuri’s hands, he reached up to grab them as they still cradled his face.

Viktor was crying. One of the things he rarely did in front of Yuuri.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay…We’re going to be okay.” Yuuri mutters as he leans in to kiss the tip of Viktor’s nose, wiping away the tears before they ran under his chin or into the crack of his lips.

Viktor took the hands that cradled him like he was the world and clasped them together with his own. He pressed small kisses on them, before pressing his forehead against them. His voice came out as a whisper so he wouldn’t expose how wrecked his throat was from holding back a painful sob. “I’m the one who needs to be saying that, love.”

There was a small chuckle from the smaller male who did nothing but scoot closer to press his head on Viktor’s chest to have the eldest lie down on his back. He crawled onto him, hooking one leg over Viktor’s, tangled together to feel each other’s body heat. Viktor’s fingers delicately stroked the shoulder length black locks as he steady his breathing.

In the dead silence, Viktor hums, “I’m not perfect, Yura.”

“Who ever said that you were?” You would expect the sentence to hurt Viktor. He would want his husband to be say he’s always perfect for him, but that’s not what he meant. He knows Yuuri and vice versa. He meant that no one is perfect. Not every human being is going to come out perfect, and if they did, they would be programs, computers, not real.  
What Yuuri said was enough to level him.

“Im sorry, Yuuri. You must have been a mess when I was gone. God, I-”

His lips were pressed shut against the younger. His lips were slack, didn't reciprocate, he has hurt Yuuri once again. 

“Baby, look at me.” 

When did Viktor look away? His glassy eyes look at a pair of eyes that were similar to his. “Whatever this is, you'll tell me eventually, right? I'm not going to pressure you into telling me what's wrong, but eventually, you'll tell me, right?” 

Viktor went silent, his body tightening under Yuuri. Yuuri noticed, and ran his fingers under Viktor’s platinum locks, his free hand gently stroking his chest. “Hey,” his voice was soft and concerned. When did he look away from Yuuri's gentle eyes again? 

“I didn't mean now. When you're comfortable, okay? I'm fine, I'm just worried about you.” 

_Ah,_ he kept looking away from him because this has not been something he is used to. People still staying with him, still trying to work through a situation that hasn’t even been honestly brought to the table. He's so used to people dropping him before he has the courage to finally talk, to fucking vent. 

Yuuri stayed. He was patient with him and it confused him like hell but, made his heart swell. Yuuri could read him like no other. People would pick the book up and read the words on the page as they were, but Yuuri? He would pick up Viktor Nikiforov by Viktor Nikiforov and read the pages as if they're transparent. Let the ink bleed away from the pages until it’s nothing but blank sheets and he would be able to still read each page as if the words are still there. 

Understanding. 

“O-okay,” was the only response he could muster. They wished their love to each other and before he noticed, he was sleep with the comfortable weight of a person who could see right through him. 

/////

Yuuri has been keeping his hands to himself the past couple of weeks.

Actually, a month if Viktor's not miscounting his days. The kisses he gave the elder man were short, mostly consisting of forehead kisses. When they would go to sleep, Yuuri would be the small spoon, but there was foreign space between the two. 

They didn't shower together much nor did they cuddle as much like they used to. Then it all clicked. Yuuri was scared that any type of contact would build this want to touch him. He would want to get closer, which would lead to “sex” that, only led to Viktor coming up with a shit excuse that would cause Yuuri to physically give up. He would give off this “why do I even try" vibe. 

They went to the skating rink to have Yakov yell at them hours on every sloppy jump. Usually he would flirt with Yuuri to the point it even grossed out Mila sometimes, but today he kept his mouth shut. 

_Just talk to him, Viktor._

He felt his hands ball in a fist then untighten. God, why was this so hard? 

“Vitya, stop fucking around and focus on your jumps!” Yakov harsh voice snapped Viktor into reality. He saw Yurio skate towards him and pull his hand to have him no longer leaning on the half wall. 

“Yeah, I don't know what's up with you, but snap the fuck out of it!” Yurio spun around so he's facing the taller gentleman. He gave him sharp eyes as he poked at this chest. “If it's about piggy, settle it a home. Here, you focus on skating.” 

The sharp eyes started to soften a little as they studied Viktor. He turned and slowly skated away. 

“Communicating is important, idiot. So stop being a baby and talk to Katsudon. I'm tired of seeing him slack again, sad because of some bullshit.”

Viktor’s head snaps up and before he could open his mouth, Yurio turned back to face him. “I know you're behind it. But like I said before, focus here then settle shit with piggy when you get home.” 

“Yurio-”

“AH, shut up! You guys are gross but it's even more gross when you're both like this. It's frustrating. Plus, I hate practicing with future competitors who put in half-assed effort.” The blonde rolled his eyes and glided away. 

Viktor wasn't sure to thank Yuri or just sit there lost. But sitting there lost only got him yelled at by Yakov. He watched Yurio skate towards Yuuri, screaming how shitty his form was then started to manhandle him to show him the proper way.

He has to talk to him. 

////

He waited until they were given an off day. Viktor was first to wake up, and he went on to make breakfast after he kissed his sleeping beauty. 

Makkachin walked with him and sat in the kitchen with him. He heard the bathroom door close, meaning Yuuri has finally woke up. He made Yuuri his favorite green tea while his coffee was still brewing. Makkachin was first to introduce Yuuri coming into the kitchen. God shouldn't let that boy look so cute in the morning. 

“Ohayo, moy zokisha” Yuuri only chuckled as he went towards him to kiss his cheek. Before he could pull away, Viktor trapped him in an embrace. 

They started off their mornings like usual. Yuuri ranting about the movie they watched in the living yesterday. Oddly, Yuuri was back to his cuddly self. He was nice and comfortable on Viktor’s lap as they watched this shitty film that Viktor, in all honesty, fell asleep on. 

Yuuri went on how the plot was pointless and the acting was beyond terrible. He went on and on while Viktor’s mind traveled somewhere else. His eyes were on the man in front of him; his gentle smile, they way his nose squish up against his glasses when he did that strange laugh. How he smiled and closed his eyes gracefully as he ate the food, food he always told Viktor he loved because “Russian food is so different, and tastes even better when you're eating with someone.” 

When Yuuri picked up his small blue mug with his green tea in it, Viktor parted his way into the rant or whatever Yuuri had been talking about for the past couple of minutes. 

“Yura, can I talk to you, love?” 

Yuuri took a sip out his cup as his eyes looked right into Viktor over the blue frame of his glasses. He watch as the steam flood over his lens as he hums to signal he's listening. 

The kitchen went silent; only the sound of Yuuri placing his cup on the glass table and Makkachin padded feet on the tile floor. 

Everything froze. Time stopped, his heart speed up. He felt his fingers claw at his own thighs. When he heard a soft chuckle come from the Asian, his eyes flicked up to look at him. 

His smile was soft, but the expression was still painted with worry. 

“The promise I made about giving myself to you? You remember that, yes?”

Yuuri put his arm across the table, palm open toward Viktor. He watched the ring on his finger shine in the bright morning lighting in the kitchen. 

“Mm, hold my hand.” Viktor didn't let his heart beat for two seconds before his hand grabbed on gently on his fiance's. He did the same for the other hand. 

He felt Yuuri's thumb stroke over the top of his hands in a soothing motion and everything, _everything_ , came spilling out. 

He went on about the insecures that he held, how he disliked the media portraying who he isn't, how he's been pushing him away and it isn't fair. How he lied about being tired and came up with these terrible excuses to avoid sex. He pulled the it's not you, it's me moments, as cliche it was true. He ended up going on this tangent how beautiful and grateful he was for Yuuri and it just came out on the table. 

“Yuuri, I...I can't get erected.” His voice went low, it was a whisper. When the words flowed out of his mouth, his head was bowed, scared to look at his lover whom he couldn't please, but he kept talking. He needed to tell him. No more secrets. 

“I..I would feel you and I can feel myself getting there but I was never able to physically show it. I felt every ounce of love you give me but my body wouldn't react and I hate it. It's frustrating. And oh my God, Yuuri, you're so hot, everything you did and still do would get anyone there ready to go but when I feel your fingers sliding down for me, I panic.” Viktor's finally takes a deep breath and laughed at the irony, tears threatening. His head finally peaks up at the younger with watery eyes. 

The wine brown eyes across from him just smiled gently. Eyes matching his. “If you knew how many times I would have loved to make love to you properly and have you under me….but I literally can't. I've been having this problem since I was 25. It's been 3 years, and it's embarrassing. I was scared to tell you because a nagging voice tells me you'll leave me or...or you'll laugh at me. And I know you're not like that but-”

Viktor felt so out of character and Yuuri just brought their combined hands to his lips and kissed the top of Viktor’s hand. He held the kiss there and the pause caused Viktor to tilt his head to the side at the gesture. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri hummed into his hand, squeezing them together before pressing his forehead against them. 

“For?” Viktor asked, his left eyebrow cocking up. 

“For telling me finally.”

Viktor froze again. “Finally?”

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor's confused expression. He got up from the table, letting go of his hands to pick up the dirty dishes. With full hands, he leans over to kiss his Love's forehead. “Let's go sit in the living room and talk?” 

“Yuuri?” 

“After I clean the dishes. Thank you for breakfast, hun.” He walked over to the sink to unload his hands then peeked over to see Viktor still sitting at the table. “I'll be there in five minutes, alright love?” 

////

The conversation went on for hours of Yuuri asking questions, running fingers in the platinum strands that flowed on Yuuri's thighs where he rested his head. There on the couch, they talked and Viktor replied honestly to each and every question. 

Yuuri wasn’t angry like Viktor thought he would be, instead, the Asian confessed that he already knew everything after the argument when he went to the grocery store. 

He asked advice from Phichit but it only went so far until he got to Chris who accidentally said Viktor been having this problem when they had their little thing together before he meet Yuuri. 

Chris didn't know Viktor hadn't told Yuuri about his body not reacting like he wants it to. Chris simply told Yuuri to wait it out and eventually he'll talk and act like he never said anything to him.

It explains the month of light kisses and distance. 

Then the conversation went a bit sour when Yuuri brought up Viagra. Viktor was quick to say he wasn't that old for pills to help him in bed and Yuuri went on to saying it's not an age issue. 

After their next free day, Viktor caved after Yuuri brought up the topic of Viagra. He resigned, and went to the doctor. 

The next off day, was nothing but being around Yuuri all day. It was Yuuri's turn to treat and so he did. They went out shopping, had brunch with their friends before going home to dress up to go out to Viktor favorite restaurant.

At dinner, Yuuri was flushed to his ears after the way Viktor kept flirting with him, his leather shoes brushing up against his lower calf. 

But the flush became a full-on, full-faced blush when he saw Viktor across from him swallow two pills. 

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri cupped his hand over his mouth, and Viktor just winks at him and waves his hand for the check. 

////

Viktor drove and Yuuri sat in the passenger seat, holding Viktor’s free hand. 

His eyes were on the road but from the corner of his eye, he can feel Yuuri staring at him. He can feel the wine brown eyes shifting on him as he shifted in his seat. He felt the grip in his free hand tighten. 

Yuuri brought Viktor's hand up to his lips to kiss knuckles. “Let me take care of you tonight?” Viktor groans low and flipped Yuuri’s hand to place a kiss in return. 

“I'm suppose to be saying that.” 

“Oh my God...” was all Yuuri breathed. By the time they got home, almost 45 minutes has passed. When they got out of the car, Yuuri was walking behind him. Viktor felt Yuuri pressed against him from behind as he tried to unlock the door. 

“Already?” Viktor giggles.

“Please,” Yuuri whispered, causing Viktor to loll his head into the front door of their house. Yuuri was so hard against him, Viktor reflexively pushed back into it. Lord, the small moan that localized itself from the eldest made Yuuri’s spine crawl. 

They've talked about taking Viktor Viagra maybe once or twice. If it didn't take affect, Yuuri wouldn't be upset and they would try again on their next off day. Just hearing Yuuri is willing to keep trying with him until they got it right, made his heart swell. 

Once Viktor got the door open, it is quickly shut and locked by the black haired boy. He grabbed Visitor’s and and damn near dragged him to their bedroom. Makkachin barked several times and followed them with happy hops. Viktor opened their room door and walked in with Yuuri in tow, having found speed in his excitement. He turned around and kneeled down to pet Makkachin and tussle her ears. 

“Sorry sweetie, you have to sleep in the living room, okay?” Makka tilted her head and whined as she made her way to the living room. 

Yuri came in the room, shutting the door and locking it. He turned on his heels to face his lover with half-lidded bedroom eyes. In a matter of seconds, Yuuri had flung his arms around Viktor's neck to lock their lips together. There was no room for sweet and soft. 

Viktor has been teasing him all day and Yuuri was finally able to put his hands on him. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, feeling Viktor’s tongue glide in. 

Viktor grabs onto Yuuri’s hips to pull him closer and hold him up a bit to deepen the kiss. He nipped and sucked at the bottom of Yuuri's lip causing the boy to exhale shakily. Yuuri's hands stayed around Viktor's neck, nails digging a little at the skin of his nape. 

The kiss softens and he pulls away for a little bit, letting their lips hover. “You can touch me…” Viktor whispered. His words seemed to echo throughout the silent room. Yuuri to pulled away to meet nervous blue eyes. Yuuri could tell Viktor was scared. He heard it in his voice but he didn't point it out. Instead, his hands dropped to Viktor's hips and he pushed him backwards.

The eldest stumbled on his own feet before his back finds the wall. His voice left his lips when Yuuri started to pepper kisses down his jaw to his neck and collarbone. 

“I want to do more than touch you, Viten’ka.” 

Seduction. 

Viktor gasped as he watched Yuuri drop to his knees. He felt his body back further into the wall, tightening when he felt Yuuri's finger hook around his dress pants. 

His white button up shirt was in the way of the view and even though Viktor was sure the sight would kill him, he wanted to see. 

And Viktor was right, the slight below him was murderous. He bundled up the shirt above his belly button to see his fiance drag his tongue up his abdomen. He shudders, his stomach contracting in visceral pleasure at the touch. 

He felt blood rushing everywhere but not enough south, and he puts a hand on Yuuri's head to push him back.

Yuuri looked up with concerned eyes. 

“I'm...I'm sorry. I cant….its not, wait.” Viktor was a flustered mess and Yuuri took the hand off the top of his head to kiss his ring finger as his hands started to roam. 

Yuuri’s hands continue to roam, first groping Viktor’s ass, then diving into the waistline of his pants to grab him more. His lips trail kisses up his hips, tongue dipping at his V lines. Yuuri moans for the taste of his Love's skin as he pulls Viktor’s pants down past his knees. 

Viktor whines, feeling kisses being spread across his thighs. Every nibble on his skin, every drag of Yuuri’s nails on his ass and stomach. His hands went everywhere but his crotch. Maybe he didn't want to get disappointed. But right when he thought that, Yuuri finally touched him through his boxers. 

“A-ah,” Viktor's hips push forward against the touch. His breathing was wrecked and his face was a whole new shade of red.

His delicate fingers stroked over his cock before Yuuri pulled his boxers down to expose Viktor was still flaccid. 

Viktor frowns begins to panic, rambling about how he didn't understand, how he took the right dosage. How the box said it would take 30 minutes to an hour to actually kick in and so on. His words died in his mouth as he felt light fingers grab his soft cock. 

“Yura,” Viktor looked so hurt. But his eyes softened when he saw Yuuri placed a small kiss on the head. 

“It's alright. Just relax. You're thinking too much. It might take a little more time than what the box stated. You have me all night.” Before Viktor could say anything, Yuuri got up to pull Viktor to their bed had him sit on the edge.

He placed himself between the Russian’s legs once again. His hands were sliding up and down his thighs to comfort him. 

“May I?” Yuuri licked his lips, one hand already around Viktor’s cock. 

He nodded, and Yuuri sat on the heels of his feet, no longer touching him. “Words.” 

Viktor watched as he leans away to take his glasses off and set them under the bed, too in the moment to set them on the end table. He then tucks his black hair behind his ear, waiting on his response. 

“You may.” Those were the lasts words whispered before he witnessed for the Yuuri putting him in his mouth...for the first time. His right hand gripped the base as the other clamped onto Viktor’s hip to hold him in place. His thumb gentle rubbed the bone there. He was mirroring what Viktor had done to him plenty of times. 

Yuuri bobbed his head rhythmically, and the sound of saliva being collected then spread on his dick made Viktor grip a handful of his fiance's hair. 

The contact caused Yuuri to moan on him in approval. Viktor sighed in pleasure feeling himself twitch. Yuuri must have felt it too, because Viktor could feel him smiling on his dick.

It only made Yuuri work even more. He was sucking him off like it was his job to get him there. To get him aroused, and god, Viktor was about to give him a fucking raise and make him a manager because of his hard work.

His head tilts back as his fingers tread through Yuuri's hair, his toes dragging across wooden floors. His heart was beating off the charts, and he didn't know when he started to vocalize open mouth moans nor could he tell how loud he was. He was too deep into it to care about either. 

He was actually feeling himself getting there.  
He felt how heavy he was on Yuuri's tongue, a sensation he had never felt before. Yuuri pulled away, popping him out his mouth. 

He sat on his heels, reverently admiring Viktor’s erection for the first time. He pumped Viktor with his right hand, smirking with hooded eyes. He wasn't completely erected but the way Yuuri looked at him made him twitch again in his hand. 

Their eyes met and Yuuri licked his lips and continued to stroke him. “There you go, baby. There you go,” he muttered as he leaned forward, leaving kitten licks on the head. It was already engorged, but Yuuri kept pumping him. Viktor’s back hit the bed when Yuuri’s tongue dipped into the slit of his cock, making him cry out a long moan. 

“God, you taste amazing.” 

Viktor felt everything from his head to his toes, everything was tingling. His thighs threatened to earmuff Yuuri’s head, but Yuuri was quick to push them apart to kiss down his shaft. 

“Mm, your cock is beautiful like this. Slight curve at the tip,” he kisses there. “Cut and smooth,” he kisses down his shaft. “And this small vein you have right before your pretty balls.” 

“Yura,” his voice came out like a warning call, needy for something more. He wanted to touch Yuuri, he wanted to feel him on him, have him under him. 

To be in him.

“I wanted this for so long, I'm a bit overwhelmed because I want to do so much and I don't know what to do first.” Yuuri growled in a low tone. “You got to taste me so many times and this,” he grabs Viktor in his hand again to lap the precum for the tip and groans. “My first time having you in my mouth and I want to taste you completely.” 

“Come here,” Viktor said still laying on his back. Yuuri’s touch was gone for a few seconds then the bed dipped. Yuuri placed Viktor between his legs and Viktor lifts his head up to see Yuuri fully naked above him. His eyes shift to his cock, head leaking precum around his foreskin. He sits up to have Yuuri on his lap. Feeling them rub against each other snatched the breath out of his lungs. His arms snaked around the young man to hold him still, but Yuuri kept rutting against him. 

“Yuuri, wait,” Viktor rested his damp forehead against the other’s chest. His breathing was everywhere, his mind was leaping to the next century and back. “I don't want to cum yet, I'm too sensitive. Here,” He switched to have Yuuri lying on the bed, his legs open to have Viktor easily slot himself between them. He kissed the unmarked skin on Yuuri’s neck as one of his hands reached to grab the lube where they keep it under the pillow. Ha, which has probably been under there for months untouched. Yuuri probably used it for himself or when Viktor would finger him. 

But tonight Viktor could finally be in him, and he could feel the excitement from both parties. He set the lube down momentarily, so that he could touch his lover. He slid down Yuuri’s chest and placed his mouth around one of Yuuri’s erect nipples.

Yuuri’s back arched at the contact, and when he tried to level himself, a sharp gasp rolled out. His hands clasped around Viktor’s forearms, the back of this head was buried in the plush bed. His body arched off the bed, pressing against Viktor’s lower half. Feeling that Viktor was still hard for him only made Yuuri pant for more.

Japanese praise left from Yuuri’s lips every time Viktor’s lips pulled away from kissing his skin, leaving each spot exposed in his wake. Viktor was able to translate most of the words; “Please. More. God. It feels good. More.” 

“Can I prep you,” Viktor asked sweetly, kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose as he waited on a answer. There was a pause, then that classic Eros smile bloomed on Yuuri’s face. 

“You may.” He spread his legs a bit wider and started Viktor right in the eyes, and that alone was enough to turn his heart into glass. 

Yuuri wasn't looking at his arousal, he was looking at _him_

His eyes glowing in the dark room, his bottom lip caught on his teeth wearing a crooked smile. He was staring at Viktor as though he were a gift for only him to unwrap. Viktor snaps out of the trance he is in when Yuuri lifts his left leg to gently kick his side.

He smiles at the boy under him and Yuuri let out one of his heartfelt giggles that made Viktor's heart race. He pops to cap open to the lube then applied them to two fingers. Leaning over him, Viktor kisses his forehead, using his lubed digits to tease his entrance. When his fingers pressed there, he saw Yuuri’s smile widen. Yuuri’s hands tread softly through the older man’s locks. He pressed his lips against Viktor’s ear.

His voice was shaky and breathy. “I thought that the viagra wouldn't last long, so I thought I would take the extra step so we can move along. Hm?” Yuuri lifted his hips, bumping his length to Viktor’s fully hard member. Yuuri moans at the friction, licking the shell of his ear. “Oh god, and you’re still so hard for me.” 

Viktor’s fingers push at his opening just to have his finger bend backwards, unable to penetrate. His breathing got caught in his throat when it finally all clicked.

“Butt plug?”

“Butt plug.”

“How long?”

Yuuri shifts under him to get closer, pulling the other body on his to kiss him, wanting more. 

“I don't know? What time did we go out for brunch with the guys, again?” 

Viktor froze and drops his head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “You’re going to kill me Yura.”

“Well don't die yet. Here, let me help.” Yuuri sat up to grab the bottle of lube next to Viktor and rolled it in the palm of his hands. “First of all, you need to start warming this up before touching me with it. My poor asshole runs away when cold lube hits it.” There was a moment of pause as Yuuri looked at Viktor. He stopped rolling the bottle in his hand, and they both broke out in laughter. 

Viktor’s laughed slipped into light groans as Yuuri started to coat his cock with a good amount of lube. Yuuri pressed kisses on Viktor’s neck as he stroked him at a slow pace. Yuuri didn’t put a condom on Viktor, and the show of trust made him growl with hunger. He shoved Yuuri back onto the bed.

The Asian wiped his hand on the sheets as Viktor pushed him further to on the bed, his head resting on the stack of expensive pillows. Viktor’s eyes couldn't focus on just one detail of Yuuri. He had seen him naked and aroused multiple times but this was different. It was always one sided but now, he could be part of this.

Black hair hallowed on the pillows, one nipple wet with saliva, his neck littered with hickeys and love marks, and his dick erect and curving to the right just a bit, Yuuri was every bit Eros. Viktor watched the way his chest rose and fell and how his legs kept spreading wider.

Bless, this man was a figure skater.

When he saw Yuuri’s hands trail down to touch himself, Viktor pulls one of his hands away and slams it into the bed.

“Don't do that”

“And why not?” Yuuri asked smirking as he took his other hand to attempt to touch himself once again until Viktor did the same thing with his other hand. Yuuri arched up against Viktor, forcing Viktor to hold his hands above his head with one hand pin one of his hips with the other.

“Baby, Im trying not cum too soon, I want this to last.” 

“And maybe I want you to cum,” Yuuri teased, snaking his legs around the elder’s hips to bring them closer.

“Yuuri,” his voice came out begging. His hands were shaking, but Yuuri kept trying to get loose.

Yuuri let out a frustrated moan. He whipped out the big guns and and let his asian tongue roll. “Viktoru, onegaishimasu. Onegai.”

Viktor grabbed his jaw and tilted his head back. He kissed Yuuri roughly as his hand reached down to grab the base of the butt plug, beginning pull it out. 

Yuuri gasped when Viktor thrust it back into him several times, hitting his prostate on the last two thrusts and the last two times.

A violent whine escapes Yuuri as he cries, “Irete kudasa.”

“English?”

Yuuri gave him hard eyes before he felt the toy being slowly pushed in and out of him. Viktor kissed the corner of his gasping mouth. Yuuri thrust with his hips onto the toy every time Viktor pushed it back in, trying to increase the pace. Viktor let him, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. 

Finally, Yuuri broke as he cried out. “Please fuck me. Please. _Please._ I want you inside of me. Please.”

Viktor pushed Yuuri’s thighs back more and finally removed the toy. Yuuri was able to break free from Viktor’s grip and Viktor was about to grab his hands again until he felt them cradle his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Teeth clacking together, their lips pressed harshly against each other. “Come on, come on, I want it.” His words were English but they were heavily accented. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you want it?”

“I don't care, as long as it is in me and you’re giving.”

Viktor pushed both his legs back, making his knees hit the bed. He slung the right leg over his shoulder to get closer, grabbing his his cock to ready himself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was still aroused. Viktor grabbed the lube and put more on his fingers to slick up Yuuri a bit more because god forbids he hurts him. 

When he felt like Yuuri was ready, he pressed the head of his cock to his rim. It felt so open and ready for him, but he had to remind himself that he was twice as big as the butt plug that had been sitting in Yuuri....since this afternoon.

_Fuck._

Viktor was kneeling on the bed, so Yuuri handed him a pillow to put under his hip to level them. 

The room was silent, with only the sound of heavy breathing bouncing off the walls. Of all the times his performance anxiety could have made him feel like shit, it chose to happen now. He froze again, thinking about how this might be a fail in the middle of it. What if he falls flaccid in the middle of his preformance? What if Yuuri doesn't like it? What if-

“Viktoru, you’re thinking too much. It will be fine.”

“And what if I can't keep it up?”

“I'll still be able to tell the tale of Viktor Nikiforov’s dick inside me.” They laughed a bit, but Viktor’s frown didn't quite dissipate. He felt warm hands cup his jaw then his cheeks being pinched and pulled.

“Hey,” Yuuri did that magical thumb stroke that always made Viktor come down to earth when he released his pink cheeks. “You’ll be fine. If it happens it happens..I won't be mad, I won't be upset. I'm here to help you through this, okay?”

Viktor nodded. 

“Now come here and kiss me to distract me while you fill me up?” 

“You have such a dirty mouth, Yura.” He leans down to pepper kisses on his lips, every time he parted, Yuuri would talk.

“How. About. You. Clean it.”

Viktor took his words as a challenge. His tongue darted into his mouth like he was fishing for gold. Yuuri’s head fell back his back arched at the feeling of the tip of Viktor’s cock against his throbbing hole. Pushing in, Viktor was now kissing open mouth, Yuuri cries barely audible. 

Yuuri’s arms hooked around slightly sweaty shoulders, nails biting into skin as Viktor slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. When he finally sat all of himself in his fiance, he didn't realize he was holding his breath. 

He hung his head as he tried not to spill his load right then and there when Yuuri kept squeezing him. His hair dragged on Yuuri’s chest as he tried everything in the book not to lose himself. 

When he felt leveled, he looked up at Yuuri to see if he was okay. And Yuuri was looking more than okay. He looked blissful, like all his dreams had come true in the matter of minutes. His exhales shaky, his inhales sharp. He was about to ask if he needed time to get used to it but Yuuri barks an order before he can speak.

“You can move, sweetheart.” 

The endearment is enough to have him fuck Yuuri into the print of their blankets, but instead, Viktor pulls in and out at a gentle pace. As if they were baking a cake and if you ran too fast, the cake would fall. The breathy moans Yuuri made, made him think this was fine. 

“God, Yuuri, you’re so tight.” Viktor thrust a few times before one of Yuuri’s hands pulled at his hair a little.

“Then, loosen me up.” 

Viktor pulled back to look at him, stopping his thrusting for just a second. Yuuri yanked on the silver locks and forced Viktor to look him in the eyes. “Don’t stop, fuck me open. Give me all of you like you’ve promised.”

Viktor instincts made him thrust roughly into him, until he heard Yuuri moan differently. Guilt washed over him. Has he hurt him? He stopped again and Yuuri was fast to pull him down to have their lips damn near hovering. 

“Don't be scared to fuck me.”

“I don't want to hurt you.” Those words made Yuuri chuckled darkly before he pressed his lips on the other’s. When he pulled away, he rolled his hips to fuck himself on Viktor's cock. 

“Remember when I told you not to touch that shoe box in my room when we were packing my room for me to move in with you?”

“Yes?”

“Mm, let's just say I have quite a collection. So please, don't be shy.” 

Viktor’s body shook at how dark and seductive, dripping with sex Yuuri was in this moment. He kept thrusting his hips, a bit faster unlike the first few minutes, but it wasn't enough. 

“All different shapes and sizes has been in me before but oh, honey, nothing tops this.”

Yuuri’s tries to move his hips in time with Viktor’s but he kept feeling him speed up. 

“Want to know what in the extra bedroom’s closet? Do you want to know what im doing to myself in the bedroom those nights when i slept in that room? Hm?” His voice starts to waver as his body begun to rock against the bed with Viktor, but it still wasn't enough. Oh but how Yuuri lets out one of the prettiest moans Viktor has never heard, feeling himself him grow harder in him at the sound. 

“I would open myself open up with one of them.” Yuuri props himself up on his elbows and his expression was not Eros; his stage sex appeal, but Yuuri’s true sex appeal that was nowhere near innocent. Viktor kept up with the pace but drops Yuuri’s right leg on the bed and picked him up by the hips to pull him with each thrust. 

“I would call ou- _fuck_ , your name and beg for you and- _oh god yes, right there_.” Yuuri’s moan bounced with each thrust, producing a strange squeak. 

Yuuri had the strength to look at Viktor right in the eyes, daring him. He saw how wrecked his man was. Platinum hair sticking to his forehead, his entire body flushed, nipples erected. His mouth open slightly to breathe properly. 

God, god, he felt so good. Viktor felt the way the younger male would clench around his cock that was still in play to keep his fiance moaning like this under him. “The more frustrated i am, the bigger the toy I use. I- aaAH!” 

His voice was ripped out of him to be replaced with a harsh moan. He threw his head into the pillow violently when Viktor finally gave himself to Yuuri. The thrust were rough, enough to have Yuuri’s hands fall on the bed, desperate to bury his nails somewhere, to place his hands anywhere, to bring him back to earth but he was gone and Viktor was very much gone himself.

Yuuri climaxed multiple times from oral and prostate massage but everything was different. 

The bed springs bouncing with each harsh thrust and the fact it is holding the weight of two grown men fucking. The sound of the headboard knocking against the wall like it’s the police who are about to raid their house. Yuuri’s guttered moans that shook him to the bone and Viktor huffing russian because somehow the man has forgotten every other language he knows. 

Viktor was caught up watching the love of his life fall apart under him unlike the other nights he would treat him. The push and pull of his cock dragging in the intense heat that kept tugging with each thrust. The angelic moans that left the Asian are new to the Russian’s ears. 

Ragged, jittery, shaky, and vibrating with each and every movement. Viktor wanted to make him cum first, that’s how it works, right? Let the one receiving release first, right? 

The thought was blown away from him when he felt the pit of his stomach tighten. He felt his balls draw up, and everything turned to mush. Viktor pulled Yuuri in his lap more so that he was sitting on the heels of his feet once again, locking his arms around his thighs. Yuuri's feet automatically planted on the bed so he could lift his hips more,only to fall back in his lap when Viktor began to snap his hips violently.

He watched as Yuuri’s hands went searching for something to grab on and then grabbed it. He placed both their hands over his hip. The other hand grabbed one of the metal pillar designs on the headboard. His head thrown back in ecstasy, hollering.

He shut his eyes, wishing this wouldn't end but he was close. He wanted to have Yuuri cum first but he couldn't help it. Not with Yuuri’s hole clenching around him like this.

He changed positions with Yuuri still in his lap, allowing Yuuri's legs to be able to wrap around him. His arms wrapped around Viktor’s lower back as Viktor pistoned his hips into him, letting the sound of his balls slap off his ass at the pace. His head hung, some of his hair tickling Yuuri’s stomach. 

“Yura, I'm sorry. Im cumming.”

Shaky hands roamed up his chest to his face. He looks up at Yuuri to see drool slipping out the corner of his mouth... and god he was beautiful. 

“Don't be sorry. Never be sorry.” He reached down to stroke himself and Viktor watched. His thrusts were no longer rough, but his hips were grinding in all the right places and Yuuri let Viktor know his actions were feeling beyond amazing.

“Go ahead, I won't be mad. Cum for me,” right when Yuuri said those words, he rolled his hips with Viktor’s deep grinds, whining. 

Viktor shut his eyes when he felt himself tip over in Yuuri. He kissed his lips once before he picked up the pace and placed his head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. The small chants of Yuuri saying in yes in Japanese and the last three thrusts were the breaking points. The moan that rips out of him is loud and long. His hips jittered and jerked as he pumped himself into Yuuri, who was humming in a pleasant tune to finally be able to live this moment.

The bliss of it all, to be able to have an orgasm with Yuuri made his blood boil again. He tried to catch his breath but Yuuri was grabbing his arm.

“Come here, come here, touch me.” His voice was breathy. “Im almost there, help me.” Viktor was still in Yuuri and when he shifted a little, Yuuri let out a blissed out moan that neither of them of them heard. “Ohmyfuckinggod, you’re still hard.”

“Seem so-” His sentence was cut short when Yuuri’s shaky body pushed Viktor down on the bed. His hands were resting on his stomach once his knees hit on both sides of Viktor’s hips. Yuuri felt guilty for taking Viktor’s spotlight to woo and have sex with him. But he was wanted this just as much as Viktor. His cock slips out and he could feel Viktor’s cum sliding down his curve of his ass down his thigh. It flowed in sight of Viktor and Yuuri took advantage of it. He took his index finger to wipe up a small amount of it. 

Viktor hands reached up to grab Yuuri’s ass cheeks to spread them, but his grip tighten when he saw how Yuuri lapped at his finger, tasting Viktor fully this time. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the overwhelming feeling that coursed through his entire body. His nails dug into his skin, sure that he has left welt marks. 

“Mmm?” Before Viktor could come back to reality, Yuuri had the nerve to start bouncing in his lap slowly. 

All the air in Viktor’s lungs was snactched out. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long too.” He stops his bouncing to lean down to give his love a kiss on his lips, swallowing each and every gasp that left his mouth as he rolled his hips. Viktor sobs when Yuuri leans away and placed his hand on his chest as he went back to bouncing in his lap. 

The sound of skin against skin, the feeling of the room growing hotter each second and Yuuri getting faster. His head rolling back slowly and nails scraping down his chest to his belly button when found his spot again. He was so into it, his whole body was falling back bit by bit when he took all of him in. 

Viktor raised his knees and Yuuri was quick to place his hands on each kneecap. With each bounce, he rolled his hips against the base of Viktor’s length. 

The way his boy arched, with his hands on his knees made his cock push out like it was begging to be touched. He tried not to move too much so Yuuri wouldn’t lose his rhythm but all was a fail when he felt the platinum haired one pull the foreskin down more to expose his pretty pink head of his cock. 

He was tugging Viktor’s cock with him with each rock of his hips, his back arching more, a moan falling out of his mouth, babbling. 

The words didn’t translate to anything , they weren't English nor Japanese. Viktor thrust in time while stroking him. Viktor watched Yuuri’s head roll forward to watch the older man watch him. Oh and he watched. He always loved watching Yuuri and the other knows he loves him watching. 

Black locks damped with sweat bob and wave in front of his eyes, strands sticking to his forehead, swollen lips, the cock in his hand throbbing. 

“Yeah, yeah. Im almost there, please.” His voice was desperate and his cock was as well for a proper release. God, he loved the man who was riding him like he was bull so much. He spread Yuuri’s ass to be able to open him up a bit more before he started to thrust up. 

“God, Yuuri, god.” He couldn't help but clench his teeth when Yuuri picked up his pace to roll his hips along with it and once again, the bed shakes with them. He felt his sweaty hands slipping on his knees; he felt another orgasim building. 

Yuuri finally slipped and before he could fall backward on the bed, Viktor tightened his grip on him so he didn't slide out of him. He pulls out, puts Yuuri on his side and raised his left leg up in the air to push back in him.

He hugs Yuuri’s leg in his arms to yank him with his thrust. He no longer knew where he was but my god did it felt amazing.

“How’s that, baby?” Viktor asked, but Yuuri only yanked the sheets off the corners of the bed as he silently screams into the mattress, feeling fluttered kisses on his calf. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Motto tsuyoku”

“Harder?”

“Hai,” the “ai” was held long and loud when Viktor did just that. “AH! Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuckfuck!_ Im cumming!”

“Yeah?” He breathed out with whatever air he still had in him. 

He gazed at the younger male, almost balled up at how intense his climax was building. The only sounds that escaped Yuuri was deep and needy cries, and finally, he broke.

A sharp gasp shot out his throat and entire body shook, shooting white ribbons on the thousand plus thread count sheets. His voice followed the release, shouting out Viktor’s name so loud that it pushed him to his second orgasm of the night. Viktor dropped his leg on the bed, cupping Yuuri’s soft cheeks to bring him in for a sweet kiss. 

He peppered kisses all over his face as Yuuri lay there whimpering, body convulsing every minute.

“I love you,” he whispers, hoping his voice didn't get lost in the the air because his voice was cracking.

“I love you too,” he pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Yuuri placed his hands on top of Viktor’s.

“God, I love you so much.” he smiles weakly, eyes drifting shut.

“I know.”

_“I really fucking love you.”_

Viktor nods his head as if he understood the Japanese words leaving his mouth. When he finally pulled out, Yuuri couldn't help but shudder at Viktor’s cum sliding out of him onto the sheets. 

_“You were amazing, you felt so good in me. I wish I could have your cock in me more often. This feels so nice.”_

“English, hun.”

“Mm.”

Viktor tried asking Yuuri to get out of bed to clean him out, but Yuuri just whines doesn’t move for the next twenty minutes. Viktor didn't have a choice but to do it right there, and grabbed a hot rag to wipe him down. When he had to use his middle finger to scoop out whatever was remaining in him, Yuuri may have enjoyed it too much. 

“Yuuri~” Viktor sung when he saw him half hard. 

They’ve been going at it for almost 3 hours and soon or later the medication will have worn out. 

“Ignore it. That was fun. I’ve never came so hard in my life.”

They chuckled but Viktor’s face softens as he looks at Yuuri. “I should be saying that. Thank you for being patient with me.”

“If being patient gives me that, I wouldn't mind not one bit. And Viktor,” Viktor gave all his attention at the tone of his voice. “Don't hide things from me, okay?”

He nods his head, going back to clean Yuuri more, pushing his finger in deeper. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, just be honest with me. We’re getting married soon, so you can trust me with anything. Everything.” His voice was warm and Viktor tilts his head in appreciation of his husband- to-be’s words.

Viktor's finger accidentally brushed Yuuri’s prostate and his hips snap up at the feeling.

They lock eyes for a second.

“Okay, maybe you shouldn’t ignore it? I mean, you did come twice. Where’s my second?” 

Viktor only chuckles and leans forward to place a kiss at the head of Yuuri’s member and pushed another finger in along with his middle finger. 

He saw the smirk grow on Yuuri’s face. 

This man right here was the only one who truly knew him, and with him wrapped around his fingers; he could care less what the world thinks of Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize, I don't speak Russian nor Japanese but however I did use my HiNative account instead of throwing it in a translator like most people. 
> 
> Prosti(Russian): I'm sorry.  
> Moya zvezda(Russian): My star.
> 
> Ie(Japanese): No  
> Gomen'nasai(Japanese): I'm sorry.  
> Irete kudasa(Japanese): Fuck me.  
> Motto tsuyoku:(Japanese): Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me of twitter @YungJotaro


End file.
